


the boy next door. kinda?

by ohthestars



Series: Gordon [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohthestars/pseuds/ohthestars
Summary: Calum and Lily have been best friends for as long as either of them can remember but Lily cannot stand Calum's new friend Michael. (This is another excerpt from a story that I probably won't finish.)





	the boy next door. kinda?

I woke up and grabbed my phone. 1:00 pm. This is why I love Saturdays. I decided to play some music while I got dressed, so I turned on my speaker and put my music on shuffle. Of course before I could do anything, one of my favorite songs came on and I couldn’t help but dance. 

Somewhere in the middle of my terrible dancing and very bad singing, I heard a giggle from behind me. I froze instantly, suddenly aware that my window was open. I automatically assumed that the giggle had come from my neighbor and best friend, Calum, who had been using the convenient window placement to talk to (and make fun of) me for years. However when I heard the laugh again, it was definitely not Calum's. I spun around to see a boy with bright red hair and a huge grin on his face. 

“Where’s Calum?” I asked. It wasn’t really the best question for the situation but it was the only thing that came to my mind besides “I can’t believe I already embarrassed myself in front of the cute new boy.” 

“The shower” he answered. I waited for him to explain who he was, or why he was in Calum’s room but he didn’t say anything else. 

“Annnd, who are you?” I questioned. 

“Oh.” said the boy, as if he just realized I was there. “I’m Michael, I’m new here. I just met Calum yesterday at school and he asked if I wanted to hang out.” He explained. Now that I think about it, Calum did mention meeting someone yesterday. “Nice dance moves by the way.” Michael added, reminding me of the embarrassing moment that just occurred. 

“Um, maybe you shouldn’t be watching people through their windows, it's kinda creepy you know.” I retorted. I decided then that I didn’t care if he was cute, I didn’t like him.

“It's not creepy, your window was open and I just happened to see you dance in your underwear.” He shot back. It wasn’t until then, that I realized what I wearing. It wasn’t really my underwear, I was wearing a big tee shirt and my underwear, but it's not like he could see anything except my legs. 

“Who’s in their underwear?” asked Calum, finally coming back. His eyes landed on me and realization crossed his face. “Were you dancing again?” he laughed. 

“Is this a regular thing?” Michael asked, the smirk back on his face. 

“Yeah, she just can’t help herself.” Calum said, grinning at me. I frowned in response.

“Shut up Cal,” It wasn’t my best comeback, but it would do. 

“Hey, isn’t that my shirt?” Calum asked. I looked down at the shirt in question. Yep, not mine, oops.

“Well if you don’t want me to wear your shirts then you shouldn’t leave them here.” I told him. 

“I didn’t leave that one, you took it!” He exclaimed. I thought about it for a second and he was right. But in my defense he does leave a lot of clothes here. 

“Fine, whatever you say, I’m gonna go shower anyway.” I gave in. 

“Wait, are you guys like, dating?” Michael asked. I had almost forgotten that he was there. Calum and I both laughed at his question, even though it was something we got often. 

“Nope, we're just friends.” Calum explained. Michael didn’t look too convinced but he didn’t say anything else. 

“Okay, well I’m gonna shower, text me if you wanna hang out.” I told Calum before closing my window.


End file.
